SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
This invention relates to an exercise machine and particularly to an exercise machine equipped with a built-in computer, whereby the person using the exercise machine can at the same time scan the computer monitor for information purposes or amusement purposes. By hooking the computer into the internet, the system will offer the person using the machine a vast amount of information.
Over the years, corporations have made substantial investments in fitness facilities for their employees. It has been shown that employee involvement in corporate fitness programs increases health, productivity and self-esteem, while at the same time reducing the health care costs of the corporation.
My invention is designed to increase the productivity of an employee while he is exercising his body on an exercise machine. The invention eliminates the problem of an employee failing to exercise because he has too much work to accomplish within the time available. With appropriate computer hook-ups, the employee will be able to access corporate voice, video and data networks within the corporate communication system, while at the same time enjoy the benefits of aerobic exercise on a stationary exercise machine. The invention can be applied to various types of exercise machines, e.g. treadmills, cycles and stepping machines, etc.
In addition to usage in the corporate environment, the invention can also be used in the commercial fitness (health) area and home fitness area. The individual using an exercise (fitness) machine will be able to surf the internet web, and enjoy an endless quantity of online news, information and entertainment features. The discomfort associated with exercise will be reduced, due to the fact that the individual can be engrossed in processing information of interest.
The nature of the invention will become more apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the foregoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiments.
1. In combination, an exercise machine having a front end and a rear end; a hollow post structure at the machine front end, an exercise function control panel atop said hollow post structure, and two hand rails at least partially supported by said post structure;
a television monitor supported by said post structure above said hand rails; and PA1 keyboard means for controlling the pictoral display on said monitor; said keyboard means comprising an array of thumb actuated switches supported by one of said hand rails, whereby the person using the exercise machine can operate said keyboard means while grasping said hand rails.
2. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising an adjustable support means for said television monitor; said adjustable support means comprising a support arm extending from said post structure, and a television monitor platform having a hinged connection to said support arm.
3. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said television monitor has a viewing screen facing the occupant space above the exercise machine; and an adjustable support means for said television monitor; said adjustable support means comprising a support arm extending from said post structure, and a television platform having a hinged connection to said support arm; said hinged connection having a horizontal hinge axis that enables the television monitor to tilt around the hinged connection, whereby the viewing screen is readily viewable by different persons using the exercise machine.
4. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said keyboard means comprises an elongated switch panel angling downwardly from said one hand rail.
5. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said keyboard means comprises an elongated switch panel angling downwardly from said one hand rail, and means for varying the angulation of said switch panel relative to said one hand rail.
6. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said keyboard means comprises an elongated switch panel angling downwardly from said one hand rail; said switch panel comprising a printed circuit board, a flexible non-conductive cover sheet overlying said circuit board, and a series of electrical contacts spaced along said cover sheet for selective engagement with said printed circuit board in response to thumb pressure on said cover sheet.
7. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said exercise machine is a treadmill.
8. The combination, as described in paragraph 1, and further comprising a hollow support arm extending from said post structure in supporting relationship to said television monitor, and a microprocessor located in said hollow support arm.
9. The combination, as described in paragraph 8, and further comprising first lead wiring extending within said one hand rail for operatively connecting said keyboard means to said microprocessor, and second lead wiring linking said microprocessor to said television monitor.